legends_of_the_universesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gojira, the Black Dragon
Gojira,' '''also known as' The Black Dragon '''is an ancient, massive beast, known as a superbeing, as well as possibly the most powerful non-humanoid being to ever exist in the Multiverse with the exception of Ghidorah. Despite the name, it is not actually a dragon. It acts on the behalf of Balance. Background Information Gojira is an ancient being created by the Primordials during the beginning of Multiversal Life, around X50 to 5 B.R. It was created as a Guardian of the Multiverse and a Multiversal Balancer, eradicating beings with abnormal sources of energy so they couldn't destroy the Multiverse, with the exception of Vulvedshul, since Vulvedshul's job is to one day destroy the Multiverse. Gojira also has the ability to drain power and energy from any form of life to build up to its own energy/power, whether it be from an Immortal or a Mortal, no matter their power level. Because of this, the Gods and even the Titans feared Gojira. Around the same time of the creation of Gojira, the Forgotten Primal God, Abyss, created a similar gargantuan being: a three-headed golden beast by the name of Ghidorah, also known as The Golden Hydra. This being could create storms so powerful they could rip up and implode a Universe. It was rumored that in Year 4,500, the two powerful beings fought each other in the mysterious Universe 4, and that their battle was so great, shockwaves of energy and power were seen all around the Multiverse. Afterwards, both of these powerful superbeings were never seen again. Scholars and historians believe that both of these beings are still alive, but are in hibernation in Universe 4. Currently in LotU Currently in LotU, the Black Dragon is swimming around the Multiverse's oceans. Appearance * '''Normal - '''Sharp, black scales, large spines protruding from neck, back, and tail. Eyes have a bright cyan glow. He has a height of 750 feet and a length of 1,500 feet. * '''Supercharged - '''Sharp, black scales, spines are golden and shiny. Eyes are bright yellow with pure white pupils, with white flames bursting from them. Skin texture on chin is a bright white. Teeth and claws are shiny white. Has a height of 850 feet. and a length of 1,750 feet. Power Level and Energy Type * '''Power - '''Unknown * '''Energy - '''All types, base is Primal Abilities * '''Life Drain - '''Gojira's mere presence slowly drains the life, energy, and power from those around it to sustain its own. * '''Power Siphon - '''Gojira can bite onto and siphon the power and energy from its victims, draining them until they are exhausted of power and energy. * '''Physical Strength - '''Having over thousands of years of experience in combat, Gojira is very strong, being able to lift enemies over ten times his body weight like a ragdoll. * '''Physical Durability - '''Gojira's scales are so hard and dense that they are impenetrable to almost everything, even attacks from very strong magic and energy. * '''Intelligence - '''Gojira is very intelligent, being able to predict the attacks of its opponents. * '''Energy Breath - '''Gojira can fire a large, blue beam of any type of energy it absorbs. This is a very powerful attack that can leave even the strongest opponents broken. * '''Red Spiral Energy Breath - '''When enraged, Gojira can release a red version of Energy Breath coiled with orange electricity that can obliterate anything in its path. * '''Infinite Energy Breath - '''When fueled up with a massive power boost, Gojira can blast a golden beam of Energy Breath with rainbow coils and a mixture of red, cyan, blue, and green electricity. Can only use this when Supercharged. * '''Energy Pulse - '''Gojira can release a huge burst of Energy from its body that can stun/cripple/disintegrate anything that gets in its blast radius. * '''Infinite Energy Pulse - '''Gojira can release massive bursts of white/golden Energy from its body that annihilate any object that gets within it. Can only use this when Supercharged. * '''Multiversal Travel - '''Gojira can create rifts in the depths of each Universe's oceans to transfer to a different Universe. Trivia * This is LotU's version of Godzilla. * He is based on both Legendary's Godzilla and the AniGoji Godzilla Earth. Category:Dragons Category:Superbeing Category:Primal Energy Category:God Energy Category:Eternal Energy Category:Pure Energy Category:Normal Energy Category:Characters